TFPrime: Hurt
by IHeartTFs94
Summary: Spoiler Alert! This is Miko's point of view for the up coming episode "Hurt." What can Miko do? Who is to blame? Something must be done.


**Hey! I know I still have a story to finish, but I heard that the new episode was called "Hurt" which involves Miko and Wheeljack teaming up. I'm so excited! I thought I would write a quick story on Miko's point of view on what might happen. Hope you enjoy. **

Miko's world went black.

When she returned to the base from Manhattan, she was excited to share her mission with Bulkhead. She felt a little guilty for going with Arcee, Jack, and Bumblebee instead of her own guardian. She was anxious to hear about Bulkhead's own mission. It was as soon as she first stepped foot into base that she knew something was up. She then saw him. He was lying on his stomach revealing the huge wound on his back. He laid there motionless on the giant gurney.

I shouldn't have gone. I should have gone with him. Why did he have to get hurt? Miko sat next to bulkhead and just cried to herself. Bulkhead looked dead. It hurt her to see her best friend.

She then heard voices talking to one another on the other side of the base. Miko tried to quiet herself to listen.

"Soon as Bulkhead was about to go through, he got shot from behind. He was up against some insecticons", Fowler said. Ratchet and Optimus had just heard everything Fowler knew about Bulkhead's mission.

"We should be wise to tell Wheeljack about Bulkhead. He would want to know about his friend," Optimus said. Ratchet nodded as he went to the comm link.

Insecticons, Miko thought. It was because of them that Bulkhead may die. No, not just those giant metal bugs, but those other cons. Megatron was the one that sent him. Miko listened as Optimus contacted Wheeljack. Several minutes later, Wheeljack arrived in at base. He rushed towards Bulkhead and nearly collapsed.

"No," he said under his breath.

Optimus put his hand on WheelJack's shoulder. "Ratchet is still running tests on him. We are still unsure how bad his condition is, or if he'll ever wake up. I'm sorry."

Wheeljack pushed Optimus' hand away. He then threw his fist down on a table full of equipment.

"I needed that!" shouted Ratchet.

"I don't care. Who did this to Bulk?"

"It doesn't matter who did it, Wheeljack," Optimus said.

"Doesn't matter? Bulkhead could be dead for all we know, and the cons are out there ready to kill the next bot they see!"

"What do you plan to do? Hunt down the decepticons?" Ratchet said sarcastically.

"If that's what it takes!" Wheeljack was about to storm away until Optimus stood in front of him.

"Revenge won't solve anything Wheeljack. The best thing to do is to hope that Bulkhead will pull through. The last thing we need is another bot harmed. Is that understood?"

Wheeljack frowned as he turned his head away. A few seconds later he mumbled yes. Racthet then called Optimus to the other room. Optimus went to join Ratchet leaving WheelJack and Miko alone with bulkhead. Miko knew what Wheeljack felt. Someone does have to pay. She turned to look at WheelJack.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Wheeljack looked at her. "What for?"

"I promised you I would take care of him, but I didn't. I should have been there to watch his back."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up like that. Those cons were the ones who did this."

Miko nodded as she looked at the motionless wrecker on the gurney. She could feel anger burning inside of her. "So what now?"

She turned and saw Wheeljack heading for the groundbridge. "Where are you going?" Miko asked.

Wheeljack turned to look at her. "I'm going after those dirt bags. I don't care what boss bot thinks. I'm doing this for Bulkhead." He then punched in the coordinates and was about to walk through the portal.

Miko looked around. Everyone was gone. She looked at Bulkhead again. Those cons gave him no mercy at all she thought. Her anger turned to fury. Wheeljack was right. Those dirt bags will pay for what they done.

"Wait!"

Wheeljack turned around. Miko got up and walked towards him.

"I'm coming with you. Those cons will pay. For Bulkhead."

**I can't wait for August 24! Go Miko!^-^ Please review!**


End file.
